Mighty's Mighty Adventure
by MetalGeneral02
Summary: Sonic and co have been transported to earth, leaving Mobius in the hands of Mighty The Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Honey the cat, as they deal with Nack The Weasel however, an even bigger evil maybe at work...
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Mighty's mighty adventure

Chapter 1: The Begining

It had all began when the 7 chaos emeralds were caught in the explosion that ensued after Sonic the Hedgehog managed to cause the death egg to collapse from the sky to the ground as a result of foiling Dr Eggman's scheme of using it to take over the world. The explosion caused the chaos emeralds to create an explosion of its own, one that transported Sonic, Dr eggman, Tails, Knuckles and Amy to planet Earth. Years later, they still have not reappeared. In their abscense, another battle of good vs evil has taken the place of Sonic and Eggman's encounters...

"CURSE YOU YOU STUPID RODENT!" Nack the Weasel, or as he likes to call himself, Fang The sniper yelled at the red and black armadillo chasing him. "Give that World ring back you annoying theif!" Mighty shouted back before jumping up and curling into a ball, using momentum to lunge at Nack as he tried to escape in his Hoverbike, Mighty hits the bike, causing it to explode. "Not your most resilant mech is it Nack?" Mighty asked while smirking. "grr, its FANG!" Nack responded as he always did when someone called him Nack. Mighty extended his hand out while looking at the Purple Weasel, "give me the world ring back, now". Nack takes a green ring the size of a dinnerplate from his rucksack and throws it to mighty, before putting the rucksack on, which transforms into a jetpack. "Next time you won't stop me from getting those rings and taking over the world!" Nack screamed before flying away. "whatever you cheesy sterotype villian" Mighty mutters before walking off to Ray's house to relax and maybe play some games on the Sega Genesis.

Before he could reach the house, in a flash of red, yellow and black, Mighty finds himself tackle hugged. "MIGHTY!, YOU SENT THAT NO GOOD PURPLE RAT AWAY WITH HIS TAIL BETWEEN HIS LEGS, I KNEW YOU WOULD, YOUR THE BEST!" "Honey..." "Yes Mighty?" "I can't...breathe" the armadillo whispered before passing out, having being suffocated in Honey's breasts. "MIGHTY!" The Cat screamed, then started shaking Mighty, trying to wake him up. "I'm Sorry! don't die, please!" she cries out while Mighty wakes up. "I swear it'll be you who kills me, not Nack" Mighty says to Honey while trying not to laugh. After a few moments Mighty and Honey head to Ray's house. After they arrive they play some games on the Genesis, then sleep over for the night.


	2. Chapter 2: A new Foe Appears!

Mighty's Mighty Adventure Chapter 2

After playing a few rounds of street fighter, Ray turned the Genesis off, then switched the tv over and watched the news, where it was reported someone was committing murder and burning towns down, leaving a surprising number of people alive. "Out of the 100 or so people living here, only the kids have survived" the reported reported with great sorrow. "wow, what hearltess monster could've done this?" Ray asked. Mighty said nothing in reply, instead glaring at the screen, clenching his fists. "Whoever did it deserves anything that happens to him, he'd never beat my Mighty though would he?" Honey boasted arrogantly.

*Acorn Village, Minutes before the report was broadcast*

A mysterious, dark being looked around the carnage he had caused with a smirk. "Heh, that should give you enough suffering and emotional pain for the moment master" he said to himself contently. After looking at the surviving children, who were emotionally scarred and crying over their dead parents' corpse, he took out a picture and looked at it. "Who...are you...why are you so familiar?" he directed at the picture, tilting his head, looking a bit confused. "Doesn't matter I suppose, we might just meet sometime soon, then I shall get my answer" he said into himself, then with another smirk, adjusted his hood and cape, took one last look at the picture, then headed to whichever town or village was closest. The picture was of Mighty the Armadillo, posing with Team Chaotix.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle Begins

Mighty's Mighty Adventure

Chapter 3

Author's notes: hey guys, metalgeneral02 here, just wanted to thank those who took the time to leave a review, I really appreciated it :) now we shall go back to our regular scheduled fanfic XD.

Mighty tried to sleep that night but couldn't due to the nightmares he was having involving the person who had killed people in those villages. "Hey Mighty, you ok?" Ray asked, hearing Mighty tossing and turning from downstairs. Mighty looked at Ray, then answered after a few moments of silence. "I'm fine, just can't sleep". "that sucks, take it it's nightmares involving that guy?" Ray asked. Mighty nodded whilst thinking to himself that Ray always seemed to know what was going on in his head, it was weird but helpful. Ray patted Mighty on the shoulder, then walked back downstairs, knowing trying to get Mighty to sleep again wouldn't be the best idea, rather he'd let Mighty try sleeping when he wanted to. He looked in the downstairs guest room, rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom, Honey the Cat was dreaming about something...Ray knew from the way she was holding her pillow it wasn't anything near PG 13.

*Meanwhile, at the Knothole Police station*

"So chief, what's the status on that guy, what's the name we've given him? the mystery reaper?" an officer asked. "At this time we don't know where he is, he's a slippery bugger, avoiding arrest anytime we can get down there in time, which has only happened twice!" Chief Bark growled, it was no secret Bark took his role as Chief of Police very seriously, and wanted to arrest the Mystery Reaper personally. So far though, he has had no such luck. Bean the Dynamite patted Bark on the arm. "aw don't worry boss, we'll get him eventually" Bean was Bark's assistant, after Nack the Weasel threw a tantrum and fired both Bark and Bean from his "Gang", the two vowed to turn a new leaf and atone for any wrong they had done. So far, they were doing an excellent job, such an excellent job that they were highly regarded by the Knothole Police department, as well as its citizens. "Bean, we can't even arrest that rodent Nack, how can we ever catch this guy, who's way above Nack's league as a criminal? Bark asked. The two stayed silent for a few moments before Bark's walkie talkie was heard. "Hey Chief, another Reaper sighting, in the village south of Green Hill." "Rodger that, we'll be heading there now" Bark replied. Bean smirked and poked Bark. "This might be it Bark, we could pull this off yet!" he said whilst trying not jumping around in excitement.

*12 miles south of Green Hill*

The Mystery Reaper was again looking at the picture, trying to figure out how he felt he was connected to the red and black armadillo in the picture. "hmm...I got nothing...oh well, I'm sure with enough of this commotion, he might confront me at some stage" he chuckled, then seen the police sirens. "crap" he muttered before suddenly hearing a voice in his head. "yeah...that's brilliant thinking master" he thought to himself. The plan he had heard was simple. "Kill them all!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Clash

Mighty's Mighty Adventure

Chapter 4

Author's notes: Hey guys, just wanted to say the Mystery Reaper is the same guy from chapter 2, just gave him a nickname for now until his identity is revealed ^.^ Also I apologise for the wait, it took me a while to get inspired to start writing again, was a bit burned out, but I'm back :D

The Reaper smirked as Bark and Bean approached, pointing their guns at him. "put your hands in the air murderer!" Bean squawked at the hooded figure. The Reaper did just that, smirking as he did so. "what's so funny punk?" Bark growled. "Oh just imagining you're faces after this" The Reaper said while unleashing a blast of air at the police car, causing it to explode. Without a second thought, Bark charged at the mysterious killer, who easily avoided all attacks Bark handed out. Bean tried to help by throwing bombs, but ultimately the Reaper was too much. He managed to defeat the two with relative ease. "Hmm...not quite as strong as I expected...now then.." The Reaper went to finish off Bean, but before he could strike, a red and black blur interupted.

"Hmm?" The Reaper tilted his hooded head and turned around, then smiled, looking at the very person he had hoped to encounter. "Mighty the Armadillo, we meet at last" The Reaper chuckled. "So you know who I am, I'm quite flattered" Mighty answered back. "I saw your...scuffle with my friends here on TV, and couldn't help coming over to resolve it". The Reaper chuckled a bit more before lifting his hood, revealing who he really was. Mighty looked at his opponent with shock, he couldn't believe that the person who slaughtered those villages, who almost killed his friends Bark and Bean was...

"B...brother?!" Mighty yelled, looking at his younger brother. "Brother...hmm...guess that explains the resemblance" The Reaper looked at himself, he looked almost like mighty, except that though most of Mighty's family had blue eyes, he had yellow ones. "what happened to you?!" Mighty thought his entire family had been locked up in jail, most of them died in a brawl in the jail's cafeteria. Suddenly the Reaper remembered, he was Mighty's younger brother, he died in that brawl along with his mother and father, and he brought to life by his master, who had now allowed him to remember it all. "My name...I remember my name...it was..."

"Ototo!" Mighty yelled as the two armadillos charged at each other.


End file.
